The Purest Innocence On Earth
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Is a small child. Rated T for mentions of abandonment.


**This story just came to me and I couldn't get it out of my head. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Purest Innocence On Earth<strong>

Bullfrag had taken a shortcut down on of the alleys while on patrol, keeping an eye out for any trouble. It was time to head back when he heard whimpering. It sounded like it was coming from a nearby dumpster.

He would have dismissed it, if the whimpering hadn't turned into crying. It sounded like an infant. Quickly, he looked in the dumpster and his eyes widened.

Sitting in the garbage was a small baby, no more than perhaps a month old. She was wearing a dirty, pink onesie and had a scrap of cloth around her body that had so many holes in it that it couldn't have passed for a blanket.

Wondering who would be so cruel to abandon a helpless baby, Bullfrag lifted the little girl out. She was still crying as he held her close, deciding to bring her to the Mansion and hope Rachel could help him with her.

He leapt to the roofs and ran to the Mansion, keeping the little one in a secure hold. Rachel had been in the living room when he came in, panting a bit.

"Bullfrag, are you okay?" she asked.

Bethany, who had just come down to see her love come in, stood beside him now. "What happened?" she asked.

Silently, Bullfrag stood up and showed them the baby girl, who was now crying very hard. Without another word, Rachel quickly took the baby from her friend and went upstairs, getting the little one into a bath and a clean diaper, along with some clean clothes. Thank goodness they had some baby clothes on hand in case the Open Arms Shelter her uncles ran had a mother come in with a baby. The baby was a bit calmer now that it was in clean clothes and a clean diaper, but was hungry. Rachel came downstairs and Bethany quickly handed her a warm bottle of goat's milk. Giving the younger girl a grateful look, Rachel gave the baby girl the bottle and the little girl at once calmed down, drinking the milk hungrily.

"Who would be so cruel to leave her in a dumpster?" asked Bethany. "She's so cute."

That was when the little girl opened her eyes and the three were awed that the little one had two different colored eyes, just like their friend Alyssa. The left eye was blue and the right eye was green.

"Could that have been why?" asked Bullfrag, remembering how Alyssa had suffered cruelly because of her different colored eyes.

"I believe so," said Rachel. "We'll need to find her a home."

Bullfrag gently touched Bethany's shoulder in question and she saw the look on his face. She nodded. "She's got one here," she said. "Bullfrag and I will be her parents."

Though surprised, Rachel saw how serious they were. "Alright," she said. "Let me contact Sergeant Williams."

The Sergeant came at once and said there was no record of a baby girl born recently at the local hospital. A judge, who was a good friend of the Jocklins and also knew about the aliens since he had been the one to allow Tetrax and Kaylee to marry, came and brought adoption papers out of his bag, explaining how he always carried some just in case.

"What should we name her?" asked Bethany.

Bullfrag gave it some thought and then smiled. "April," he said. "April Rose."

"April Rose Jocklin," said Bethany, because she had changed her last name to Jocklin.

"That's a perfect name for her," said Rachel.

The paper work was filled and filed and the Sergeant and the judge headed out. Rachel now turned to the couple and their new daughter.

"We'll help out with her," she said. "We're gonna be losing sleep for a bit."

"It'll be worth it, for out little April Rose," said Bullfrag as he cradled his new daughter, who fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>The next few months were both interesting and a little exhausting for everyone as April went through the stages of babyhood as all babies did. Everyone would help out with her and found a place for her in their hearts.<p>

Time flew by and soon April was nine months old and was trying to learn how to walk. She tried but fell down many times. Bullfrag had just come home and saw her trying to walk and reached forward, catching her hands.

"You can do it, April," he said encouragingly as he walked backwards with her holding his hands. Then she let go with one hand and then the other, looking surprised and then happy as she walked toward her father and hugged his leg.

"You did it," he said with a smile as he picked her up. "Daddy's so proud of you, sweetheart."

April smiled at her father and Rachel came in, smiling at the cute scene. "This is such a perfect Kodak moment," she said, making Bullfrag turn to her and smile at that. "Was she trying to walk again?"

"She did walk," said Bullfrag as he set April down. "Show your aunt that you can walk, April."

The little girl stood up just as Bethany came to stand by Rachel. "What's going on?" she asked and then watched as April walked to both of them. Rachel clapped her hands as Bethany hugged her daughter and held her.

"Look at you! Mommy is so proud of you!" Bethany almost squealed as she hugged her daughter with motherly love and affection. Bullfrag joined in on hugging both of them, making Rachel smile.

She then looked at April, who was smiling again. Rachel was glad that little April was now a part of the loving family that the owner of the Grant Mansion was proud of as she imagined many young children running around the house. It made her smile.

The purest innocence on Earth was a child and Rachel was looking forward to when she and her sisters would all become mothers to the children that would one day fill up the Mansion.

It would definitely be worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review, but no flames!<strong>

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
